


In Repose

by girlfromcarolina



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Somnophilia, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/girlfromcarolina
Summary: Rafael Barba wakes up to an unexpected sight and takes the opportunity to fulfill one of his boyfriend's fantasies.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	In Repose

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head for ages and I'm so happy I finally was able to get it written! There was just something so sexy about the idea of Sonny giving himself over to Rafael like that... ♥
> 
> Established Barisi - obviously sometime before Barba left the DA's office, but exact timing is up to the reader.
> 
> Thanks to dugindeep for the beta!

Rafael thinks he’s dreaming at first.

He sees scenes like this over and over in his dreams, wakes with a taste in his mouth that he swears he recognizes. He hears beautiful sounds and chases after them when morning threatens to snatch them away, and surfaces with phantom sensations on the tips of his fingers.

All of that could come from a dream. But smell has always been the one sense that eludes him when he’s fast asleep. 

Sight and sound are sending signals that what’s in front of him may not be real; it’s possible he’s experiencing this fantasy in the comfort of his mind. Wonderful, but nothing more than neurons firing in a familiar order.

If it wasn’t for the _smell_. 

Lemongrass and a hint of coconut that drives Rafael crazy—the expensive body wash he keeps in his shower, the kind Sonny has always favored. It draws Rafael across the bed, closer to the long body laid out on his sheets. Sonny is completely still except for his long, slow breaths, dead to the world, which isn’t unusual when he’s put in too much overtime on a case, running down leads and working through suspects. He must have come in after Rafael fell asleep, showered and changed quietly, and crawled into bed.

With every breath, Rafael feels more and more aware, absorbing every detail, certain now that he’s not dreaming. It’s a rare luxury to appreciate Sonny this way, impossibly relaxed and quiet. Their schedules have been at odds for weeks, stress taking its toll. Rafael feels that burden lifting the longer he lies there, matching his breathing to Sonny’s.

Having adjusted to the semi-darkness of the city night, Rafael’s eyes wander the length of Sonny’s bare back, caressing the curve where his hips sink into the sheets. His arms are folded beneath the pillow, his shoulders relaxed and loose for the first time in weeks. Sonny’s tousled, still-damp hair is fair against the dark pillowcase, his pale skin shining like moonlight even when the ‘light’ in this case comes from street lamps and neighboring buildings. Lower, where the sheets are gathered across Sonny’s waist, Rafael lingers on the slight swell, unable to resist reaching across and placing his hand where skin meets the artificial coolness of eucalyptus sheets. Sonny doesn’t stir at his touch, and Rafael’s heart aches at the notion that his boyfriend is too exhausted to respond; a round of sweet, leisurely pleasure would do both of them a world of good.

Pushing the sheets lower, Rafael doesn’t find Sonny wearing his usual pajama pants. (Long and worn, the flannel thin enough to almost be sheer, Sonny tends to favor them over everything else when he wants a good night’s sleep.) Instead, Rafael’s fingers slip over warm satin. Careful of his movements, he folds down the sheet to see what exactly Sonny is hiding.

It takes a moment for Rafael to process the sight of dark satin briefs (too skimpy to be called _shorts_ ) around Sonny’s hips. When his mind catches up with his eyes, he’s treated to the sight of long, lean thighs spread just enough for Rafael to see how the briefs fit the shape of Sonny’s ass before disappearing between his legs.

Any possibility of going back to sleep evaporates. The sight doesn’t make _sense_. Sonny rarely breaks out his expensive underwear, and only when he has something specific—and mind-blowingly hot—in mind. The last time was a few months ago when they spent an entire evening unraveling one of Sonny’s fantasies: a scenario they had yet to put into play, though they’d discussed the possibility many times. What Sonny had revealed that night was beyond Rafael’s experience, but they’d gone through it in hands-on detail until they were both satisfied and eagerly looking forward to the night when they could have the real thing…

As if that memory is the key, the pieces suddenly fall into place. Glancing over at the nightstand, Rafael spots a bottle of lube normally kept in the bathroom drawer for whenever the mood takes one (or both) of them in the shower. Beside that, a condom along with the final clue: Sonny’s smartwatch. He rarely takes it off except for charging, making it an ideal symbol of his willingness and consent.

Rafael takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Despite all signs pointing in one direction, he mentally goes down the list one more time.

Sonny would already be asleep, leaving Rafael to wake up and discover the surprise. He would have prepared himself in the shower, hence the intoxicating scent of their body wash, the lube left in plain sight for reassurance, Rafael imagines. If he checks the bathroom counter, he would undoubtedly find the bottle of sleep aids Sonny uses as well: a dose of melatonin to make sure he crashed. The underwear, the watch, the condom...Rafael notes each in turn to make sure he hasn’t conjured this entire scene, halfway between sleep and wakefulness, yet it’s all there, all _real_.

After stripping off the undershirt he’d worn to bed, Rafael reaches out and skims his fingers along Sonny’s flank. He hasn’t touched Sonny intimately in nearly two weeks as work ran them both ragged. Drawn-out kisses for comfort and connection, and sleepy cuddling before the alarm went off in the morning were all they managed. No wonder Sonny decided to take a chance tonight, arranging himself like a prize feast before surrendering to sleep and leaving the rest up to chance; to whether or not Rafael could be lured out of sleep; to whether or not he even remembered…

And Rafael has a choice to make. He could go back to sleep—they could use the extra rest—with Sonny none the wiser. Then again, he would inevitably have to see the tightness around Sonny’s eyes in the morning, a slightly duller blue than they ought to be, and know that he didn’t give his boyfriend what he needed.

It’s not really a choice at all.

Kneeling at Sonny’s side, Rafael’s hand travels in long, fluid lines up and down Sonny’s back as his own arousal grows. It never takes much when they’re this close and Rafael’s mind is working overtime, alternating between memories from the night they’d acted out this fantasy and the reality in front of him; he wants to make this as perfect as possible so that come morning, Sonny feels nothing but pleasure and abandon.

With his cock rising, Rafael’s lounge pants are suddenly too uncomfortable. He carefully pushes himself off the bed in order to strip, grabbing the condom from the nightstand before resettling. Sonny shifts, Rafael holding his breath. They spent enough nights together for Rafael to be used to the way Sonny sleeps—shifting dozens of times, quiet snuffles when he flips over, unconsciously reaching out to make sure Rafael is there. Clearly, he’s still asleep, and Rafael exhales.

Sonny’s hips are cocked ever-so-slightly now, instead of flat on the bed, unintentionally tilting his ass up. Rafael’s spine turns to lava at the sensuousness of the pose and nearly falls on top of him.

Recovering, he runs his hands lightly along Sonny’s thighs, outside working in. Pale skin covered in fine hair, the effect is nearly angelic, pure and innocent until he reaches the top. Sonny’s briefs are forest green—Rafael knows the pair even if the color is indecipherable in the mottle darkness. The silky fabric is smooth to the touch, stretched taut across his ass. But they need to come off if he’s going to make any progress, a task requiring Rafael’s gentlest touch. Allowing himself one more moment to capture the sight in his memory , Rafael draws them down Sonny’s long legs and off; they’re forgotten as soon as they hit the floor.

Sonny is bare and vulnerable. Rafael could ravish him six ways from Sunday, yet Sonny’s trust sits like a weighted blanket on his shoulders.

Lube slicks Rafael’s fingers when he drags them up and between Sonny’s thighs. It must have felt strange to try and fall asleep like that, primed and ready (Sonny would have teased himself in the shower, letting his thoughts run wild, anticipating what Rafael would do), but exhaustion plus the melatonin in Sonny’s sleeping aid took hold regardless.

Rafael strokes himself with one hand, fingering Sonny with the other, two slipping in easily. He’s warm and open, a sensation that brings Rafael the last mile to full hardness. Sonny’s ass looks delectable, spread around his fingers; Rafael wants to get his tongue in there to taste, to rim Sonny out of his dreams, but his patience is wearing thin, and Sonny didn’t specify rimming when they discussed this.

Maybe next time…

Three fingers now, a snug fit that’s going to feel amazing around his cock. The low, squelching sound as he thrusts them in and out is particularly obscene in the otherwise quiet room; Rafael is used to Sonny panting and moaning, tossing filthy words out between praises and pleas. Patience spent, Rafael opens the condom and gets it on, lubing up with the extra on his other hand. Despite getting tested together, they haven’t stopped using condoms altogether. Rafael likes the easy clean up, less preparation, and ability to be spontaneous when they’re not at home. 

The thin latex barrier does little to mask the molten indulgence of pressing into Sonny’s relaxed body. With his boyfriend silenced in sleep, Rafael is conscious of the noises _he’s_ making—little panting breaths and low cries from the back of his throat, normally inaudible over their mutual passion or muffled by greedy lips.

Penetration is slow and achingly drawn out as Rafael is unwilling to break the spell this soon. He wants Sonny to come out of it at the right time, to get everything he wants out of this experience.

_It’s not about power or anything,_ Sonny had told Rafael the night they went through everything. _I know you’re gonna take care of me, and if I wake up at some point, I want to feel full, complete, and totally safe. I want to wake up knowing that you’re taking what you need, that I can give it to you even when I’m not all there._

Buried inside Sonny, Rafael stops and tries to slow his breathing. Sonny is pulsing around him unconsciously, his body reacting to the hard cock in his ass and attempting to force it back out. There’s a small part of his mind that rebels with guilt, treating Sonny as if he’s nothing more than a toy for his pleasure. He loves the connection they have when they’re in bed, wordless communication through touch and shared glances. It excites him to no end when Sonny pushes back, pushes him further, full-tilt passion. Yet there’s something to this experience, a different kind of worship. And if Sonny wants it, Rafael will let that bolster his own enjoyment and lessen the guilt.

It’s a rush, bearing down and fucking into a pliant body. There are no cues, no reactions for Rafael to follow. He does what he wants, thrusts at his own pace, choosing the angle that feels best for him. With Sonny lying on his stomach, there’s no way to see if he’s hard, if he’s enjoying this on a biological level. It’s selfish, but it’s _amazing_.

Bracing himself with his hands on either side of Sonny’s shoulders, Rafael fucks down, increasing the tempo. He has a sudden vision of doing this another way, of sinking down onto Sonny’s cock while he’s still asleep and fucking himself until Sonny wakes up and takes control. This may have started out exclusively as Sonny’s fantasy, but Rafael can’t wait to bring up this new possibility.

He has to survive tonight first.

When his arms start to shake, elbows wobbling, Rafael lowers himself until his chest is resting across Sonny’s shoulder blades, his arms tight to Sonny’s sides. His mouth is drawn to warm skin, kissing and tonguing across familiar planes. That’s when he feels Sonny’s spine shift as he moves, rocking his hips back into Rafael’s.

“You’re awake,” he whispers against the back of Sonny’s neck.

“Oh Raf—oh fuck, baby.” Sonny’s voice is thick from sleep, words followed by a low groan that vibrates through Rafael’s chest.

Rafael can’t rein himself in. His need has gone from aroused to primal, as if his hips are moving themselves. All he can do is hang onto Sonny and let those sleepy moans wash over him as he comes. Sonny knows the signs well by now, regaining enough control over his body to work his ass around Rafael’s cock to try and draw out his orgasm.

When Rafael’s truly spent, he carefully pulls out and rolls to the side, removing the condom with trembling fingers. Overwrought muscles make his steps shaky when he disposes of the condom, returning to the bed where Sonny is in the process of flipping over onto his back. Two things become apparent with a brief glance: Sonny is semi-hard, his cock red from the friction against the bed as Rafael fucked him, and his mouth is absolutely begging to be kissed.

“Rafael—” is all Sonny manages to say before Rafael closes in and takes what’s been denied since he woke up to something better than any dream.

“Do you need to come?” he asks. They hadn’t discussed anything beyond the point when Sonny woke up, and Rafael is desperate to bring him even a fraction of the pleasure that’s still running through his veins. He needs to know if Sonny _wants_ that.

“Your fingers.” Sonny bites against his lips. He’s so warm, flushed all over. “Won’t take much.”

Rafael is happy to oblige, lying on his side and drawing Sonny to him until he’s half on top of Rafael. With their chests more or less pressed together, Sonny throws one leg over Rafael’s thighs, leaving himself spread open. It’s nothing for Rafael to reach down between their bodies and find Sonny’s hole, slipping two fingers inside and swallowing Sonny’s cry as he’s penetrated again. Sonny ruts against him in choppy thrusts; his cock is hot and almost fully hard, tip-toeing the line of being thoroughly overstimulated.

Sonny might not survive if Rafael draws this out for too long, considering the rate at which his pleas fall against Rafael’s lips. Rafael presses his fingers in and curls them forward until he finds Sonny’s prostate. From there, it’s only a matter of seconds before Sonny succumbs, his come streaking across Rafael’s stomach.

Sonny’s eyes are half-closed when Rafael rolls him onto his back, sacrificing his own undershirt to wipe the come from his skin to keep it from getting on the sheets.

“I can’t feel my legs,” Sonny mutters after a quiet moment when Rafael’s breathing finally evens out.

“Is that a good thing? How do you feel?”

“I feel amazing, Rafael.” Sonny’s skin is beginning to cool where he’s pressed against him. “Waking up like that...with you inside me, I can’t even describe it.” He stretches and yawns; sleep won’t be kept at bay for long. “Thank you.”

Rafael laughs softly. “My pleasure. Literally.”

“Would you do it again?”

“Yes,” he whispers, letting himself sink into the darkness. “I have a few ideas of my own though.”

“For next time?”

Rafael grins. “For next time.”

FIN.


End file.
